1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head suspension assembly incorporated in a storage device such as hard disk drive, HDD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A head suspension assembly includes a base plate and a load beam distance d forward from the base plate at a predetermined interval. A leaf spring is utilized to couple the base plate and the load beam. A substrate is attached to the load beam. Ahead slider is supported on the front or tip end of the substrate. The leaf spring serves to urge the head slider toward a magnetic recoding disk.
The head slider is designed to read out position information from the magnetic recording disk in the hard disk drive. The position information is utilized to position the head slider. A so-called feedback control is effected. The resonance of the head suspension assembly results in an inaccurate positioning of the head slider. In particular, the resonance of a first torsion mode over a relatively low frequency band causes the head slider to sway in parallel with the surface of the magnetic recording disk.